


Hunted

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The walls were coming down on them.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 4





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Caçadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824854) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 27 - walls come down.

The walls were coming down on them.

Barbara had made a mistake, and she had dragged Tabitha along with her, as always.

Now, they were on the run, not only from the police, but from a few other criminals that they had affected with Barbara's brilliant plan that went wrong.

If they were caught by the police, they would be sitting ducks at the station. If they were caught by the other criminals that they crossed, the best that they could hope for would be a bullet to the head, and the worst... it was best not even think about this.

This was Gotham, of course, so memory only lasted as long as the next big crime, but they still needed to run until then.

And that was getting harder and harder.

Barbara knew that she had screwed up, and now they might die, all because of her.

Tabitha had the decency not to blame her for this, even though perhaps she should.

Barbara kept making this sort of mistake, getting too greedy and risking what they had, until they lost everything.

She kept making the same mistake over and over again, and maybe one day they wouldn't be able to get back on their feet, but this wouldn't be the day.

They were hiding in a safe house. All they needed was for someone else to screw up and pull a major attack that would get everyone's attention.

In the meantime, they had to keep their heads down, and try not to let this be the next thing that would make them fight and break up.


End file.
